Poison Apple
by xHungDossx
Summary: It was supposed to be sweet not tart and harsh. I wanted to see the depth of your soul not the monster you created.


Poison Apple

So acerbic my tongue numbed from just biting the surface yet I deluded myself into feeling. Barely grazing the skin, looking at nothing else, I resolved to swallow it whole. To consume every bit of it was my goal, no, a wish embedded into my soul.

Your red eyes always saw into mine; I was your puppet. Those nimble hands of yours grasped my heartstrings and you fiddled with them without remorse. Tender and ripe, it had always been yours for the taking. I wanted it that way, Sasuke.

Situated in the crossroads in paths too dark to see, it sat tantalizingly. My green eyes overlooked the toxicant seeing instead the conjectured gummy core. I only found stone.

Once those stones had been mistaken as seeds; I desperately hoped my ideal would flower and spring to life. Yet you deadened that radical belief and spurned all that saw it as well.

In your company, I took the drug and in your departure, I munched on all the remaining chunks.

It was supposed to be sweet, not tart and harsh. I wanted to see the depth of your soul not the symbol of your lineage dripping in blood. No, not the monster you created. My honeyed words encouraged you to perch and take the blossoms of my fruitless love. Contraire, those menacing keen eyes looked upon the cherry blossoms with scorn. If I asked if you hated me, you'd reply yes. In stupidity, a hushed thanks is still heard.

Everyday, I fall in and out of love with you. You're the wind that rocks my boat. Like lightning, you break the branches of my composure. Only by devouring the essence can the butterflies gathering in the belly be soothed. Secretly, I wish my hair were red instead, so that you'd willingly come and like death I could flock toward you.

Allow me to monopolize all that you are in fair trade for my anguished life. I will gladly put aside scruples to be the juice below that fiery skin. If anything should taint you, let it be I, for all that I am is owed to you.

Despise me, for I have become what they accused me of being, completely obsessed. Your shady eyes and hair that contrast with the ghostly white skin attract the violence in that sick cavern of emotion. I hear the chidori and oh, how its humming sends shivers up my spine. Instead of being rendered helpless, I have become vigorous.

Gladly I ate my fill and allowed my womanish attributes to be seen as mush. I am not a woman but a girl forever changed by lethal affection.

These two souls are bound. I know not what color the bind is, but I feel it's unbreakable even in its weakest condition.

My pearly whites carve a mark unbeknownst to you. Sasuke, it is not just I wearing rosy spectacles. Though mine were painted with the color of cupid and yours with blood, we blinded ourselves in uncanny endeavors that haunt us now.

Mistake me a torturer and I will teach the ways of a lover possessed. Harness that passion used for destruction and direct it toward that feverish heart. Provoke me for your namesake.

I shall lick your wounds and fall into my old habits and attempt to butter you up. Hopefully that milky skin shall spread on my welcoming cover, devoid of bad intention but not free of sin.

Romance, be it not the name of our enterprise for this is too cruel to be anything but a lust for hardship.

The earth is our maze and I try desperately to find you. Punching through walls is easy in comparison, but our buffers are intangible.

This physique was created to be cradled by trembling limbs so that it may comfort them, like a doll. Each glimpse of you is like an involuntary injection. I feel the acid settle. So sour it creeps below my corporeal being.

As I bobble on in your mind, you have crept deep into my soul. Instead of noodles, all I taste is tomato paste. The constant memory of it on your surely soft lips replays in every teenage frenzy. Let us ride this tempest together, Sasuke kun.

I am not fickle as you, Sasuke, assumed. No, I am painfully constant.

My heart erratic, I knowingly come in your line of vision. Though I am sick with love and crave you more than ever, I find myself transfixed into one spot.

Embrace me for there are numerous ways to break. Caress me so that I may bind you to this foundation. Taste a bit of my crust and ease the goose bumps with your hot tongue. Whisper words that'll set my insides a flame. Stroke the deepest part of this weakened form and let the orgy commence.

I ignored the warning laced on the outside yet I was blinded by the mystery and took a bite of an object reeking in havoc. I am paying for it now.

Feeling the spark, I cannot tell if my heart is now electrified or burnt to a crisp. Yet, I do feel an unbearable ache. I watch as your hand glows reaching out in candor.

Oblivious to the color of fate, I watch as every bittersweet memory flashes across my line of vision. Disillusioned, I know your eyes are hard like the core of certain red fruit. I see your fangs, but I have taken too much of your venom to leave you now.

If we are star crossed and I must taste dust before you, let this be the means to encompass all that is you. In the beginning, it shall be your trophy later a loss that will rob your conscious.

Years later, I, again, present to you a saucer of freshly picked apples this time stripped from my soul and drenched in poison.

AN:

Don't poison my fic and flame it, if you think it lame ignore it and press the backspace button. However, if you like it or have some constructive criticism, type down some feedback in the form of a review.

Check out my profile to see my thoughts on this fic also to see my other works.


End file.
